A small payback
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Kate always teases Castle and he decides that it's a payback time. One funny little shot that takes place during the episode "Cloudy with a Chance of Murder" (5x02)


**A/N: Inspiration struck me and so I wrote this little fanfic. It takes place during the episode "Cloudy with a Chance of Murder" (5x02) I hope you enjoy it and have fun. Please write reviews and let me know whether you like it or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or its characters**

Castle was sitting toward Beckett in the precinct, staring at her while she was doing paperwork. Her words still echoed in his head: "Castle, remember, act normal. And when we're in public, you're single and I'm single." That was what he was doing at that moment - acting normal, or at least what he was trying to do. But as he watched her - she was writing and biting her bottom lip - he was finding it harder to resist her with every passing minute. He must act normal so he couldn't kiss her or touch her in public, he reminded himself. Even though she had been his, he was still longing for her. Craving for her sexy body, for her soft lips. He could never get enough of her, not even after all nights he had spent with her. He was always feeling an insatiable hunger for Kate Beckett.

Watching her do paperwork, he remembered all of her banters through the years. He remembered how she used to love teasing him and driving him crazy. He could still remember some of her words like: "I remember that phase, it's about when I got my tattoo" or when he teased her that he could see her naked and she answered him: "Really? And how do you like my navel ring?" Back then, it was a real torture for him when she was acting all playful and teased him. Even the way she dressed was enough teasing for him but to picture her tattoo or her navel ring was torturous. When it came to tease and torture, Kate Beckett was a master of it. And after all of her teasing he thought she at least deserved a small payback. Especially now that it was forbidden to do anything inappropriate to her, he was finding it far more tempting and very hard to resist. The only thing he could think at the moment was how much he wanted her. She was looking smoking hot, as usual. He knew he couldn't kiss her, not in public but he thought of something else he could do to get back at her for her teasing. Something way better and far more fun.

He carefully examined the precinct - there were people around but no one was paying any attention to them. Ryan and Esposito weren't anywhere to be seen. Everyone was busy with their own business so he thought that no one would notice them. Rick thought that it was just the perfect time for his little payback. He mulled over his plan for a few seconds in his mind, wondering if it was a fair treatment and would he really go that far. But then he remembered a situation - when Kate grabbed him in the elevator just like that, without any warning - so he thought that she had deserved her punishment. He looked around the desk, searching for some object - any object he could find, when he saw a pen near him. Then he looked at Beckett carefully, studying her expression while he was doing something secretly - pushing the pen with his arm. Kate was preoccupied with her paperwork and wasn't paying him any attention so he tried to look as normal as he could while he was still making every endeavor to make the pen fall. He didn't want Beckett to see him so he was shoving the pen with his elbow secretly, without her notice. But that stupid pen just didn't want to fall and Castle got a bit angry. He gave up and just pushed the pen aside causing him to drop on the floor, hoping that Beckett didn't see that he did that on purpose.

"I am just gonna... I am gonna pick it up," he said, pointing to the pen on the floor. Beckett just pick her eyes up from the papers and gave him "Whatever" look and then continued with her paperwork. She was clueless of his intentions.

Castle dropped on his knees and went under the desk, pretending that he was searching for the pen. But then he found what he was looking for - something far better.

Kate wasn't paying Castle any attention until she suddenly felt his hands on her legs. He was slowly touching her inner tights and started teasing her gently.

"Castle, what the hell?" She yelped quietly, startled from his sudden touch. "What are you doing?" She asked, bending down a little and looking at him, trying not to draw any attention from the others in the precinct. Then she straighten herself up and looked around nervously, trying to act normal like nothing was happening.

"I am just looking for the pen," he answered innocently as he spread her legs.

"Well, it's not there," she whispered to him, biting her bottom lip. She loved it when Castle was getting freaky but that wasn't the best time and was definitely the worst place because someone might see them. "Castle, stop! It's not funny!" She said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably but he wasn't listening. He was continuing with his mission to tease her, gently roaming his hands over her soft spots. Kate suddenly saw that someone looked at her way with curiosity so she just smile nervously at him and tried to play cool until he turned away again, looking uninterested.

Then she bent down again and whispered "Castle!", making an angry face at him. "I am gonna kill you!" She threatened him and bit her bottom lip. And even thought she was protesting, she definitely liked what he was doing to her.

"Nuh-uh," he said quietly and continued to tease her. She put her poker face, trying to act like nothing was happening but her expression changed the moment she saw that Ryan coming near her desk.

"Oh my God, Ryan's coming. Ryan's coming!'' She warned Castle, trying to kick him under the desk.

"You are coming," he said with a puzzled look on his face. "But I've barely touched you." He stated when he heard Ryan's voice:

"Hey, Beckett. I was..." Ryan started but trailed off. "Where is Castle?" He asked puzzled as he looked around, searching for him. When Castle heard Ryan's voice he figured that Kate was trying to warn him that Ryan was coming, which definitely made more sense now.

"He... umm...", Kate started saying, pressing her lips together, wondering what to say next. There was no smooth way to get herself out of that particular situation, or at least she couldn't think of anything at that very moment.

"Found it!" Castle exclaimed and started crawling out from under the desk.

Ryan bent down and looked at Castle, who was still crawling and then again he looked at Beckett. His face was full of astonishment and confusion at the same time.

"What's going on?" Ryan managed to ask as he saw Castle crawling up with a triumphant smile on his face, holding a pen. Then he glanced at Beckett and saw she was looking all flushed and somehow nervous. Something definitely was going on but he couldn't put his finger at it.

"I was... I was just picking up the pen" Castle said as he stood up and pointed the pen in his hand. At that moment Esposito came near the desk and looked at the three of them.

"Need I ask?" He questioned, looking at Ryan.

"No" Ryan shook his head.

"I was... just picking... the...the p-pen. The pen!" Castle explained, trying really hard to sound convincing but it wasn't very easy when both Ryan and Esposito were looking at him like they were accusing him of something.

Castle and Beckett were trading looks at each other and Ryan could swear that he could see guilt written all over their faces.

"Something's definitely going on between Castle and Beckett," Ryan stated as he and Esposito were walking away from them.

"Yeah. And we need to find out what exactly" Esposito said with a certain determination.


End file.
